Persephone Jackson and Batman
by giru8pgoahgwiop
Summary: Persephone Jackson(fem. Percy) was the childhood friend of Batman. Nine years after they first met, Percy realizes that she must visit Bruce because he probably thinks she is dead. Note: Is horrible at first, but chapters will get a bit better overtime. For the rating, if you've read PJO of BoO, you'll be okay. If you haven't, read it, then come back.
1. Remembering

Disclaimer for entire story: Rick Riordan and DC comics own the characters, setting, etc. I only own most of the plot(ICan'tPickAFavFandom owns the beginning concept of Percy being Bruce's childhood friend and Bruce thinking Percy is dead)

Percy

After the giant war, I went home to find that mom and Paul had been murdered by Gaea. Since I was already eighteen, I could live alone. After that, a thought occurred. I felt the urge to visit my friend (who I secretly had a crush on) Bruce Wayne, whom I had met when I was nine. We had met when we both ran away- me from Gabe's abuse, and him from his parent's death. We had bonded quickly. I had told him about my heritage, and the prophecy that had been issued at that time. Bruce probably thought that I was dead.

Flashback

I was walking in the woods. Gabe had threatened to hit me, and mom... mom had told me to temporarily run away. Suddenly, I heard sobs of grief. It sounded like a young boy. _Why was he here?_ I thought. I looked behind a colossal boulder to see a boy about my age sobbing.

"Are you O.K?" I asked.

"Yes. I ran away," he replied.

"Why?" I inquired.

"I... I just wanted a place to be away from adults," he explained.

"I also ran away," I said, surprised. "My stepfather is abusive. My name is Persephone but call me Percy."

"I'm Bruce,"

Flashback ends

 _Bruce... what if Bruce had been murdered by Gaea as well? She had taken the lives of the seven, Nico, Thalia, Clarisse, Reyna, Will, Katie, and my parents. What if Gaea had traced Bruce's connection to me and killed him?_ I thought. My heartbeat quickened, and I vapor traveled away to Wayne Manor.

Bruce

Dick and I worked alongside each other. Suddenly, Dick asked, "Dad, have you ever fallen in love?"

"Yes," I replied thoughtfully. I felt sorrow. Persephone had probably died. "Her name was Persephone, though she preferred to be called Percy. We knew she would die when she was sixteen."

"How?" my son inquired.

After debating whether I should tell him, I decided to explain Persephone's heritage to Dick.

"She sounds like she was a hero," noted Dick. "What did she look like?"

I wordlessly brought out a picture of me and her.

"Will you ever get over it?" asked Dick softly.

"No," I replied, remembering her eyes filled with love and loyalty. _If only Persephone was still here..._


	2. Meeting

Percy

I took a deep breath. I hadn't seen Bruce for many years. _Would he be angry?_ I thought. Then, I knocked on the door. Alfred, the old butler, opened it. He grinned when he saw me. "Master Bruce is in his room,"

I rushed up the stairs, relieved that Bruce was still alive. I had no one else left. After a bit of hesitation, I knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Bruce. He sounded weary and tired, like when I had first met him.

I entered the familiar bedroom. It hadn't changed much. Bruce was looking at a picture with sadness. I realized that it was a picture of me and him. He probably thought I had died.

"Bruce," I said hesitantly. How would he react? "It's me, Percy. I didn't die."

Slowly, he looked at me. "Percy?" he said disbelievingly.

"It's me, Bruce," I reassured him.

"How?... "He whispered.

"The hero was Luke. He stabbed himself to kill Kronos. I would have visited you earlier, but I was kidnapped by Hera," I explained patiently.

He looked at me. "I still can't believe you're here,"

I smiled. "I can,"

Dick

I ran downstairs, late for dinner. I took a seat and frowned. Dad was never late for dinner.

"Master Bruce is having a reunion," Alfred helpfully explained, seeing my confused face.

Suddenly, I heard pounding footsteps. I looked to see a girl about Bruce's age running down, apparently racing Bruce. She immaturely stuck out her tongue at Bruce, who, in turn rolled his eyes.

Now that the girl had slowed down, I could see who she was- Percy, the girl that Bruce had fallen in love with, and supposedly died.

"How?... "I whispered.

"The hero was Luke. He stabbed himself to kill Kronos. I would have visited you earlier, but I was kidnapped by Hera," Percy explained patiently. Then she laughed slightly. "Like father, like son," she muttered.

As we ate dinner, Percy explained what had happened. Her voice faltered a few times when she described Tartarus and the death of her friends.


	3. Learning

Dick

After dinner, dad confronted me worriedly. "Should I tell her about being Batman? She's bound to find out eventually, and hates liars, but I might protect her by not revealing my secret," he said.

"Dad, I think that Percy can defend herself, and I don't want you to lose your girlfriend," I replied thoughtfully. Dad blushed. "Also, you might want to have her as a sidekick or maybe even a league member."

"Percy!" dad called nervously. "I have something to show you!" He led her to the Batcave

Percy spotted dad's suit. Realization spread across her face. Then she looked panicked. "Are Diana and Arthur well?" she asked urgently. "Last time I saw them, they were waging war against Gaea's forces."

I saw dad smile. "They seemed to be okay last time we met three days ago."

Percy breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Do you want to spar?" asked dad.

"Sure," she replied. Then her face lit up like a lightbulb. "Do you still have Seawave? And do you still remember the skills I taught you?"

A smile tugged on dad's lips. "Yes."

He took out a regular looking pen and uncapped it. It sprang into a three-and-a-half foot deadly bronze blade. Just looking at it made be shiver. The blade emitted an unsettling aura.

Percy, too, took out a pen and uncapped it. It became a glowing bronze sword slightly smaller than dad's. Though it looked less threatening compared to dad's, the way Percy wielded it made me want to run and hide inside the bat mobile. "Did you work on the skills I taught you?" Percy asked.

"Yes. Diana taught me a few more after you left," answered dad "Do you want to go?"

"Sure," Percy said. The two rushed at each other. Dad lunged, but Percy sidestepped with superhuman speed. With a twist of her blade, she disarmed dad. Seawave clattered to the ground, and Percy held her sword to Bruce's neck.

"Bruce, you used to be better. At least, you used to last more than ten seconds against me," Percy scolded playfully.

"Well, I bet you have increased your skill," dad shot back. "I can probably beat you in hand-to-hand combat."

"We'll see about that. Dick, who do you think will win?"

I studied both. "I think ... actually, I'm not sure," I said. Both seemed equally matched.

"You're going down, Bats," said Percy, turning back to dad. Without warning she charged, seeming to become a blur. She ducked dad's right jab, then punched dad's leg, causing him to buckle. With incredible balance, Percy sent dad three feet into the air with an uppercut, which she followed with a roundhouse kick that sent dad flying into the wall. I inwardly cringed when I saw dad slam into the wall and groan. Percy stuck out her tongue.

"That was awesome!" I nearly yelled. I had never seen anyone fight like that. Percy simply grinned.

"Great. Now even my own son abandons me for Percy," groaned dad, still on the ground

I laughed before walking over to him to help him up. Dad looked at Percy. "Percy, can you teach Dick and reteach me how to fight with a sword?"

"Sure," replied Percy. "Does he have a sword?"

Dad tossed me a pen, which I caught. I uncapped it and it sprang into a two-and-a-half-foot bronze blade. It felt balanced as I gave it an experimental swing. The sword had English words on it that said 'Seacurrent'

"Okay, so let's start with how you hold the sword. Put your right hand below the guard and your left hand below it. Your left had should grip the sword tightly while your right hand is looser..."

One hour later

I stumbled to bed, exhausted. Percy had taught us the first three basics- how to hold the sword, how to stab, and how to slash. Despite these being the easiest maneuvers, my arms sore and my body sweaty. As I drifted off, I thought I heard a scream, but my urge to sleep was too much. I blacked out.


	4. Exploring

Bruce

I stumbled to bed, tired. Percy had trained us hard. Suddenly, I heard a scream. Percy. I ran to her room, my tiredness forgotten. When I arrived, breathless, I found Percy thrashing around. I quickly dumped water on her, and she woke up. "Nightmares," she explained when she saw my questioning gaze. "Memories of Tartarus and the war." I left her and went to bed, falling asleep.

In the morning, I woke up to the smell of Percy's famous blue pancakes, which I hadn't had for years. When I got to the kitchen, I saw Percy and Alfred chatting happily. Percy spotted me. "Hey, Bruce! Breakfast is ready!" I grinned and grabbed a plate of blue pancakes. Alfred joined me. Five minutes later, Dick came downstairs. When he spotted the blue pancakes, his eyes widened. I laughed. "Don't worry, they aren't poisoned. In fact, they're better than regular pancakes."

Dick hesitantly nibbled on one, not sure whether to trust me. However, his eyes soon lit up, and he began stuffing pancakes into his mouth despite Alfred's look of disapproval.

"Hey, Percy, do you want to be my sidekick?" I asked.

"I think she should be part of the league," stated Dick.

"I could be a sidekick at first then graduate to be a league member," said Percy. We agreed.

A month later, Robin and I were fending off a small group of thirty monsters. Our swords were indestructible, as well as our newly made shields(courtesy of Tyson). Our skills with swords was now decent, so Percy did not unleash her full power upon the monsters to let us get some practice.

Percy was effectively holding off ten monsters at a time, even though she was going easy on them. She would kill them all before moving on to another group. Dick and I could take on three monsters each- an improvement from when we could only take on slightly weakened monsters two-on-one.

Soon, all monsters were killed. Percy brushed herself off. "Any injuries?"

"No," Dick and I replied at the same time.

"You're getting better. Dick, you let your guard down for a few seconds when a dracaena lunged. Bats, you're relying on your right leg more than your left. Balance it out."

"You were watching us while you fought? That's dangerous," declared Dick.

"This job is dangerous," Percy retorted. She vapor traveled us back to the Batcave.

After dinner, at around five o'clock, Percy tapped on my shoulder. "I have something to show you," she whispered excitedly. She vapor traveled us away.

We reappeared on a seaside cliff. She looked at me. "Do you trust me?" she asked.

"Yes," I replied without hesitation. Percy was one of the most trustworthy people in the world.

"Jump," she said, before jumping down toward the sea. I looked down. Percy was hovering in the air. Seeing my confused expression, she explained. "I can use water molecules in the air to fly,"

Now confident that Percy would catch me, I jumped. Unlike Percy, I fell toward the sea. My heart hammered in my chest. _Was she trying to kill me?_ I thought. Five feet above the rocks below, I stopped.

"Seriously?" I asked. Percy childishly stuck her tongue out at me. She made a pushing motion. Water surged into my outer layer of clothes. "That'll make it easier to control," Percy explained. We flew away toward the setting sun over the sea.

"Should we go underwater?" shouted Percy over the rushing wind.

"Sure!" I replied. We fell out of the sky and hit the water. Percy swam to me and created an air bubble. With a touch she dried me. I looked around. What I saw took my breath away. We were in the middle of a kelp forest. Fish swirled around us in their schools. An otter floated above us, eating a sea urchin. Two dolphins approached out air bubble. They started clicking and whistling.

"What are they saying?" I asked. Percy hesitantly touched my arm. Immediately, I could understand them.

 _Hello, my lady, my name Pearl,_ said one dolphin. She pointed a fin at the second dolphin. _He is Hydro._ _We are messengers of the sea._

"Hello," said Percy.

 _Your father worries about you,_ clicked Hydro. _He misses you a lot._

Percy thought for a moment. "Can you tell him not to worry about me and to not miss me?'

 _Sure,_ replied Pearl. They swam off. _Bye!_ whistled Hydro.

Percy and I explored the area. We found the entrance to a sea cave underwater. Percy glanced at me. "Should we?'

"Sure," I replied. Percy uncapped her sword as we walked through the entrance. Its dim glow lit the cave. We ran along the sea floor. It slowly sloped upward until at last we burst out of the water. I looked around. We were in a small chamber. A hole in the ceiling provided light. I looked at Percy. "Percy..." I said hesitantly, gathering courage. "I... sorta like you?"

She laughed. "love you to," she said before pecking me on the cheek

"Should we go up there?" I asked, nodding my head at the hole above.

She concentrated. "There's... some things up there. Human figures, but radiates a strange aura. I'll create a water bubble around us to protect us."

Using water in the air, Percy levitated us slowly out of the hole. When she saw the figures, she gasped and kneeled. Figuring that it might be some sort of god, I followed her lead.

"Lord Pontus. Lady Thalassa," said Percy. I racked my brain. _Who were Pontus and Thalassa?_ I thought. _Weren't they primordials of the sea?_

"Rise," stated Pontus with a kind, deep voice. "What brings you here?"

"We were exploring the caves. We are sorry for intruding," explained Percy.

"It's okay. We get bored sometimes anyways." said Thalassa gently. She nodded her head at me. "Is he not mortal?"

"He is. I am a daughter of Poseidon, and I brought him here.

"Two dolphins, Pearl and Hydro, keep us informed on the outside world and serve as messengers between Poseidon, who is like a son to us, and us. Have you seen them? We haven't heard for them for months," said Thalassa.

"We saw them in the kelp forest outside the cave," I said, finally gaining enough courage to speak. The primordials breathed sighs of relief.

Percy glanced worriedly at her watch. "We should get going. Dick will be worried."

"If you want to visit again, you can. I can train you on your powers if you'd like. It can get boring here," Said Thalassa.

"Thanks," said Percy. "Bye!" and she vapor traveled us away.

We arrived in the living room of Wayne manor. Dick jumped, startled. "Where have you been?"

"Exploring," Percy answered vaguely. We watched _Finding Nemo_ and listened to Percy rant about its inaccuracy before hitting the sack.


	5. Fighting

One month later

Percy

I have been going to the primordials' cave in the past few weeks. Pontus and Thalassa treat me as if I am their daughter and have given me their blessings. I can now create more powerful hurricanes, clouds, and ice objects. Though I have passed the class, I still visit occasionally with Bruce to chat or spar.

Currently, Dick and I were sparing. His skills had increased exponentially since I had met him and started training him. He could probably take down ten dracaenas within fifteen minutes. He has grown up a lot.

Bruce was at a Justice League mission. As I thought of him, I heard my radio crackle to life. "Tern, Robin, army of about three thousand monsters at these coordinates. Come quick." I immediately vapor traveled to him. The league was fighting a losing battle. Green Lantern was on the ground, injured, and the league had formed a protective circle around him. Even with Orin, Diana, and Bat's skill, they were about to be overwhelmed. I cast one last look at Dick "Be careful," and leapt into battle.

Five dracaenas lunged at me. A single slash killed them. I blindly stabbed at a cyclops behind me and it crumbled to dust. I dodged the gaping jaws of a hellhound and slammed my blade into its chest before ducking the minotaur's ax and jabbing it in the ribs. I backflipped over a cyclops to backstab it before turning in time to block a blade from another dracaena. As the battle continued, my reflexes grew faster. I became a blur. Instinct overtook me. I went on complete autopilot. Monsters disintegrated without any visible reason. The world spun around me as if fluid, and I was in total control. Soon, only thirty monsters were left, including a drakon. I looked over the league. They were in good enough shape to deal with the remaining monsters.

I glanced at Diana. Our eyes connected. I tapped on my sword, and her eyes widened when she realized it was me. "Sparky, operation drakon," I said, informing her that we would use the plan to take down drakons created by Annabeth long ago. In a well-organized formation, me and Diana rushed from opposite sides at the drakon. As it turned to fend off Diana, I jumped onto its back and scrambled over its neck until I reached its head. Standing carefully, I raised my sword and brought it down. The drakon exploded into dust, and I landed lightly on the ground. I high-fived Diana. Then I noticed the rest of the Justice League staring at me, including Bats, who had rarely seen me fight before. I smirked. I looked at Bats pointedly, silently asking him to introduce me.

"league, this is Tern. Her real name is Percy. Tern, this is the league," said Bats.

"So, I'm going to call all of them 'the league'?" I asked. Bats gives me a look. "You know their names," he said. I saw The Flash and Green Lantern trying to hold in their laughter.

"Anyway, I've been thinking of asking you whether Tern should join the league," said Bats.

Superman glared at me with hatred. I could see a bit of jealousy in them. He wished for my power. "How old is she? I bet she couldn't hurt a fly. Besides, it's not like she's special or anything."

"Did you not see her in battle? "asked J'onn. Superman went silent.

"I have powers and can fight with a sword," I said. I felt someone prodding at my mind barriers. My eyes connected with J'onn's. _Seriously?_ I said.

 _I wanted to gauge your trustworthiness,_ replied J'onn. _Sorry._

 _It's okay. I can show you my memories if you'd like. Just don't tell or show anyone else. I've been through two wars and literal hell, so you might not want to._

 _Show me,_ he said after a bit of thinking

 _Brace yourself,_ I stated before letting my barriers down completely

"What powers do you have?" challenged Superman.

"Water based powers so far. That could change," I said.

Diana looked at me. "Tern, the council called. Like after the second titan war. They need you as soon as possible. "

My eyes widened with worry. "I should go, then, " I said before vapor traveling to Olympus.

I appeared in the throne room. Ever since the war, the gods and goddesses have grown to respect me, and are kinder to me. They have also grown wiser and more understanding with the events.

"Persephone Jackson," said Zeus. "We would like to grant you three wishes as well as our blessings."

I thought for a moment. "I would like the ancient law of 'no spending time with your children' to be revoked, the people who died on our side in the war to be honored with some sort of constellation, and Lord Hades and Lady Hestia to have a throne."

As I spoke, a bunch of stars shot up into the sky, one each for every death. They glowed in a concentration and could be seen even at day. Two new thrones shot up, and Hestia and Hades headed over to them. They both sent me a grateful nod and a smile before taking a seat.

After the wishes, the gods blessed me. One by one, they fired a ball of energy. Soon, I could control fire, plants, water, lightning, and my appearance. I could also do telepathy, shapeshift, fly, read English, quickly formulate plans, move silently, never get drunk, summon the dead, control earth, and shoot a bow decently.

After almost all the gods flashed out, Hestia moved toward me. "Percy, Thanks for giving me a throne."

"You deserved it," I said.

"Percy..." said Hestia hesitantly. "Would you like me to adopt you?"

"Sure," I replied. She fired a blast at me. "Other than the regular fire powers, you can now heal and conjure meals."

"Thanks, Mom," I said. I saw Hestia smile. She created a flaming portal. "Go," she said, gently pushing be forward. "Your friends have made their decision."

"Bye," I said before taking a deep breath and walking through the flaming red portal.


	6. Healing

Flash

We were fighting against a bunch of Greek Monsters. With Aquaman's trident, Wonder Woman's Sword, and Batman's sword (Where did he get it anyways?) our only weapons being able to harm the monsters, and our powers not doing much against the monsters, we were fighting a losing battle. Green Lantern was on the ground, injured, and the league had formed a protective circle around him. Even with Orin, Diana, and Bat's skill, we were about to be overwhelmed. Batman said he had called backup, which gave me a bit of hope, but what chance did his proteges have against the monsters? They were weaker than us.

Suddenly, two people seemingly appeared. One was a young girl with a bird symbol on her chest, and the other Robin. She cast one last look at Robin and said, "Be careful," before she leapt into battle.

Five dracaenas immediately lunged. A single slash killed them. She blindly stabbed at a cyclops behind me and it crumbled to dust. A hellhound lunged, but she ducked and slammed her blade into its chest before ducking the minotaur's ax and jabbing it in the ribs. A backflipped over a cyclops let her backstab it before she turned in time to block a blade from another dracaena. As the battle continued, her reflexes grew faster. She became so fast that she seemed to be a gray cloud. Monsters disintegrated without any visible reason. Soon, only thirty monsters were left, including a drakon. I was amazed. A young girl could beat a bunch of monsters that the league could not.

She glanced at Diana and tapped on her sword, and Diana's eyes widened for some reason. "Sparky, operation drakon," she said. _The girl knew Diana?_ I thought. _How?_ In a well-organized formation, she and Diana rushed from opposite sides at the drakon. As it turned to fend off Diana, she daringly jumped onto its back and scrambled over its neck until she reached its head. Standing carefully, she raised her sword and brought it down. The drakon exploded into dust, and she landed lightly on the ground and high-fived Diana.

We stared at her. She was experienced and was even better with the sword than Diana.

"league, this is Tern. Her real name is Percy. Tern, this is the league," said Bats.

"So, I'm going to call all of them 'the league'?" she asked. Bats gave her a look. "You know their names," he said. I tried to hold in my laughter, as did Green Lantern.

"Anyway, I've been thinking of asking whether Tern should join the league," said Bats.

Superman glared at her with hatred. I could see a bit of jealousy in them. He wished he was as good as Tern in Battle. "How old is she? I bet she couldn't hurt a fly. Besides, it's not like she's special or anything."

"Did you not see her in battle?" asked J'onn. Superman went silent.

"I have powers and can fight with a sword," she responded.

"What powers do you have?" challenged Superman.

"Water based powers so far. That could change," she said.

Diana looked at her. "Tern, the council called. Like after the second titan war. They need you as soon as possible. "

Tern's eyes widened with worry. "I should go, then, " she said. She vanished, leaving us pondering about the relationship between Diana and Percy.

"I think she is definitely skilled enough to join the league," said Green Lantern. There were murmurs of agreement.

"Have we any reason to trust her?" demanded Superman. "She could turn on us at any moment."

"Aquaman can vouch for her, as can I," said Diana. "We've known her for three years. She is loyal and trustworthy, not the type for betrayal."

"I've known her for fifteen years. She will not betray us," Batman said.

"J'onn?" asked Superman. "What did you find?"

"Tern let down her barriers to let me see her memories. She is trustworthy and has been through a lot more than us. Why do you seem to hate her so much?"

Superman was silent.

"Well, I vote yes," said Green Lantern. Following the suit, the rest of us, except for Superman, who abstained, agreed to include Tern as a member of the league.

Suddenly, a red-hot portal appeared, and Percy stumbled out of it. Her irises were ringed with red- not the evil type, but the one which shows loyalty and protectiveness- and an array of colors mingled with her usually sea-green.

"What happened?" asked Aquaman.

"Interesting stuff. I'll fill you guys in later." replied Tern. "What did I miss?"

"You're now part of the Justice League," Batman said. Percy smiled.

Percy

A month later

The league was going to fight Lex Luthor in his power armor. We had devised a plan: Flash was a distraction, me and Wonder Woman were going to attack the front, and the rest of the league would go at him from different sides.

Lex tried to lure me over to his side. He offered me anything I wanted: wealth, power, freedom, etc. As he continued luring me, my anger grew. The last straw? When he harmed Bats.

Water, Fire, and Earth began to swirl around me unsettlingly. My eyes glowed with raw power. From the looks of the league, my aura was making them want to cower in a corner. I saw Lex Luthor look at me with fear.

Summoning all the materials into a ball, I made a pushing motion. The materials flew straight at him, destroying his blaster and knocking him over. A tree began to grow around him, encasing him within the wood and effectively trapping him. When I was finished, Lex Luthor was encased in a giant redwood, about a thousand feet high and thirty feet thick.

"Will it contain him?" asked Superman. He was still jealous of my powers and hated me.

I snorted. "A tree smaller than this was able to contain a titan. Trust me, it'll work."

Suddenly, Bruce collapsed. I rushed over to him and checked his wound. It was turning yellow. Pit Scorpion Venom. I cast an apologetic look at Diana. The effort to heal him would possibly kill me.

Seemingly realizing what I was planning to do, Diana ran to me. "Tern, you can't. It'll kill you."

"If it kills me, it kills me. I'm not going to let him die." Diana glanced at me worriedly as I started the process. I drew the venom out of Bruce's body. The tug on my gut increased. Black spots danced in my eyes. With the last energy remaining, I closed his wound. The ground swayed beneath me, and my back met the ground. I collapsed next to Bruce. Everything turned black.


	7. Singing

Song owned by simply plain

Green Lantern

We were fighting Lex Luthor, and he was trying to get Percy to his side. Percy seemed to be resisting pretty well, and I began to trust her more.

Overtime, Percy had proven a valuable member of the team. She had quick thinking, fast reflexes, and powerful powers. We now trusted her a lot more, and, in a way, she was accepted as a sister in our family. Superman still loathed her, though, likely because of her powers.

Suddenly, Lex managed to wound Batman, and Percy exploded. Water, fire, and earth swirled around her, and her eyes began to glow. If not for my job, I would have flown away as fast as I could with a protective barrier around me. I forced myself to hold my ground.

Percy collected these materials in a ball and hurled it at Lex, destroying his blaster and knocking him over. A tree grew around him.

"Will it contain him?" asked Superman.

She snorted. "A tree smaller than this was able to contain a titan. Trust me, it'll work."

Suddenly, Bruce collapsed. She rushed over to him and checked his wound.

Diana ran to her. "Tern, you can't. It'll kill you."

I grew concerned. I didn't want her to die. She was one of us.

"If it kills me, it kills me. I'm not going to let him die." replied Percy. I began to suspect that she had a crush on Batman.

I watched as Percy's hand glowed red. Pain was evident in her eyes as yellow venom came out of the wound. At last, the wound closed, but Percy collapsed next to Batman.

Diana immediately rushed over to Percy muttering, "Percy, why do you have to be so dam loyal?"

We took her to the sick bay at the Watchtower, where she lay alongside Bruce. She was extremely pale, and her breathing was shallow.

Soon, Batman woke up, blinking. "What happened?"

"Lex stabbed you with Pit Scorpion venom. Percy healed you, but... she used a lot of her power," explained Aquaman.

Batman groaned. "Diana, do you have any nectar?"

She took out a vial of yellow liquid. "I don't leave Themysicra without it," she said before force feeding it to Percy. Sip by sip, her color returned. Soon, her eyes fluttered open. "You Ok?" asked the Flash.

"With great... power comes the... great need to ... take a nap," she said, managing a lopsided grin before falling asleep again. Diana face palmed.

We began to discuss Lex's attack.

"Pit Scorpion Venom comes from the depths of Tartarus," explained Batman. "Lex must have been allied with monsters or Titans to have the venom. If the villains are allied with Greek monsters... that's not good."

"If the monsters have united with the villains, then, we will have to unite with a... group," said Diana. "They are like Percy and I."

 _A group that was like Percy and Diana?_ I thought. Flash and Superman were equally puzzled.

Suddenly, Percy woke again with a gasp. She sat up, and I could see that her eyes now looked broken and weary. Something had happened in her head, and from J'onn's sympathetic look, it was traumatizing.

She walked out, calling, "Bats, you know where to find me if you need me."

Tern terned into a tern before flying out.

While the others zeta beamed out, Superman stopped me and Flash before we did. "Don't you want to see where she's going?"

We flew after Percy, who was going pretty fast for a tern. At last, we found her at the edge of a cliff. She was singing _Welcome to my_ _Life,_ and look weary and broken. She was staring up at a cluster of stars and the huntress constellation with grief.

 _Do you ever feel like breaking down?_  
 _Do you ever feel out of place?_  
 _Like somehow you just don't belong_  
 _And no one understands you_

 _Do you ever want to run away?_  
 _Do you lock yourself in your room?_  
 _With the radio on turned up so loud_  
 _That no one hears you screaming_

 _No you don't know what its like_  
 _When nothing feels alright_  
 _You don't know what its like to be like me_  
 _To be hurt, to feel lost_  
 _To be left out in the dark_  
 _To be kicked when you're down_  
 _To feel like you've been pushed around_  
 _To be on the edge of breaking down_  
 _And no one there to save you_  
 _No you don't know what its like_  
 _Welcome to my life_

 _Do you want to be somebody else?_  
 _Are you sick of feeling so left out?_  
 _Are you desperate to find something more_  
 _Before your life is over_

 _Are you stuck inside a world you hate?_  
 _Are you sick of everyone around?_  
 _With the big fake smiles and stupid lies_  
 _But deep inside you're bleeding_

 _No you don't know what its like_  
 _When nothing feels alright_  
 _You don't know what its like to be like me_  
 _To be hurt_  
 _To feel lost_  
 _To be left out in the dark_  
 _To be kicked when you're down_  
 _To feel like you've been pushed around_  
 _To be on the edge of breaking down_  
 _And no one there to save you_  
 _No you don't know what its like_  
 _Welcome to my life_

 _No one ever lied straight to your face_  
 _And no one ever stabbed you in the back_  
 _You might think I'm happy_  
 _But I'm not gonna be okay_  
 _Everybody always gave you what you wanted_  
 _You never had to work it was always there_  
 _You don't know what its like_  
 _What its like_

 _To be hurt_  
 _To feel lost_  
 _To be left out in the dark_  
 _To be kicked when you're down_  
 _To feel like you've been pushed around_  
 _To be on the edge of breaking down_  
 _And no one there to save you_  
 _No you don't know what its like_  
 _What its like_

 _To be hurt_  
 _To feel lost_  
 _To be left out in the dark_  
 _To be kicked when you're down_  
 _To feel like you've been pushed around_  
 _To be on the edge of breaking down_  
 _And no one's there to save you_  
 _No you don't know what its like_  
 _Welcome to my life_  
 _Welcome to my life_  
 _Welcome to my life_

She sang with much conviction that I started to think that she had gone through a lot. Maybe even more than the team. I saw a single tear come down her cheek.

She jumped, and transformed into a tern once more, soaring over the ocean and diving underwater. She did not come up again.

I shared a look with Flash. Percy Jackson was a mystery.


	8. Dreaming

Superman

As I fell asleep in my civilian identity, I immediately came to a small white room, where I saw the league, all except for Tern. In my mind, J'onn spoke.

 _I decided to try and unite the league in the dream using my powers,_ he said. _I'm trying to contact Tern. She has mind barriers of iron._

 _J'onn..._ said Bruce. _This might not be very good. Percy has nightmares, and they aren't good. Also, just because we're dreaming doesn't mean we can't actually ibe njured._

I snorted. _Surely her nightmares aren't_ that _bad._

Suddenly, we were pulled into a scene. A twelve year old Percy was dodging the Minotaur. She saw us.

 _Why are you here?_ she asked.

 _J'onn's trying to get us to meet in a dream,_ said Batman.

 _J'onn, that's foolish! you never know when some divine being is listening on in our conversation, even if it is telepathic. Also, my head is not a place you want to be- my dreams are controlled by Tartarus. This is a memory, so I won't be able to do much,_ said Percy. _J'onn, wake us up!_ _If Tartarus spots you, he will try to harm you._

We watched as twelve year old Percy yelled for her mom to come, only to watch her mother dissolve into light. Luring the monster over to her, she backflipped over the monster, clinging onto its back and twisting and turning its horn. At last, the horn came free, and she drove it into the monsters furry ribs. The monster dissolved into dust. Percy dragged Grover to the shadow of a large house before collapsing. _How could she have done that?_ I thought. _She's even younger than she is right now, but still she managed to defeat whatever that was._

The scene changed.

We were standing in the front of a rock. Many warriors, mostly in their teen years, were dressed in armor. The were in formation, with archers positioned in trees. Traps were positioned around the rock with sharpened sticks. Two catapults were ready to fire. Boulders were piled near them.

A centaur near us said "It isn't enough."

Percy looked equally depressed.

The ground trembled.

"Lock shields!" commanded a girl.

An army exploded out of the rock. A bunch of giants carrying bronze shields and clubs crawled out. One smashed at the formation with a club and sent the warriors flying.

"Fire!" yelled a young boy. The catapults fired.

The scene changed.

All of a sudden, we were standing in the middle of a battlefield. Fallen teenagers and yellow dust littered the ground. Only seven teenagers were still fighting against the waves of monsters, but soon they fell as well.

A girl with kaleidoscope eyes fell when a spear from a monster hit its mark.

"Piper!" cried Percy. She rushed over, but she was too late. She stood and fought with more energy, her eyes blazing with anger. Alongside her fought a boy in a purple shirt, A gray-eyed girl wielding a dagger, a large grey dragon, a boy with his hands on fire, and a girl with brown hair.

They fought like demons. In their path, everything fell, but the heroes were starting to slow. They had not stopped to tend for their wounds. Another teenager fell at the hands of a large giant, his hand blazing with fire.

With a savage roar, the remaining teenagers surrounded the giant, beating him back with their various weapons. A lightning bolt came from the sky, striking the giant on the head, and the giant dissolved into blue gravel. They ran over to the boy.

"Leo..."

They kept fighting. Each swing came slower, each dodge more sluggish. They grew exhausted against the onslaughter of enemies.

The gray dragon roared its anger as the brown haired girl was taken out by a snake woman. It changed to a burly boy who knelt. "Hazel, please..." he said, faltering.

Percy's eyes burned with anger as the remainder of the group kept fighting on toward an earth woman, who was cackling evily.

The ground swallowed two of them. The burly boy and the blond headed girl both sank into the earth.

Percy glanced at the remaining boy. "Jason, don't you dare join them."

"I'll try not to," he replied.

Together, they summoned a large storm, knocking aside approaching monsters. They fought their way to the earth woman and attacked from different sides.

The woman managed to sink her blade into the boy's stomach.

"Jason! Please, stay with me." Begged Percy.

"Avenge us," said Jason before closing his eyes.

Percy stood up from Jason's side. Her eyes glowed with new power. I saw her loyalty for the first time- and the reason she had gone so far to heal bats.

Percy attacked the earth woman with a flurry of blows. She became a blur, riptide a pure arc of destruction.

The scene changed.

A looming figure stood over Percy, who was shackled on the ground.

"Do you join our side?" he asked.

"Never," croaked out Percy.

"If you join us, I will spare that stupid league of heroes. I swear on River Styx" thunder rumbled.

"You won't hold to that oath," said Percy.

Suddenly, the being spotted us. He moved threateningly toward us. "What do we have here?" he sneered. "A stupid league of 'heroes'?"

We were petrified. I couldn't imagine how Percy managed to talk back to this being.

"Remember, Tartarus, I am the sea, and the sea does not like to be restrained," she said before breaking out of her chains. She stood protectively in front of us, sword and shield out.

 _Keep trying to wake us up, J'onn,_ said Percy. _Or else we'll never get out of here._

"Did you know, Persephone, that it was _I_ gave Kronos strength to rise? That _I_ coaxed Gaea to conscious?"

The earth cracked. A light surrounded Percy. She was literally glowing with rage.

"Well, she did make you promise," said Tartarus, who was smirking mischievously.

"Don't you _dare_ say her name!" growled Percy.

"Oh, I think I _can_ say _Annabeth_ 's name."

With a yell, Percy made the rivers burst open. Poison that littered the ground streaked toward Tartarus.

She attacked. The harsh clangs of metal rang throughout the chamber. Percy was weakening. She was a mortal, and Tartarus was a primordial. All of a sudden, Tartarus managed to land a glancing blow on Percy's arm. Blood flowed out. If J'onn didn't wake us up soon, Tartarus would overpower Percy and get to us.

A bright light filled up my vision, and I woke up.

That day we met in the Watchtower.

Percy looked more tired than usual.

"Did that..." said the Flash, referring to the dream. "Actually happen?"

Percy silently rolled up her sleeve. There, where Tartarus had struck her, was a dark red scar.

"I have news," she said. "If you haven't figured it out already, Tartarus is rising. Also, Chiron has informed me of another war via dream message."

Both Diana and Arthur groaned.

"Why do we have to go through so much? Why couldn't this have been left to a different generation of us?" ranted Diana.

Percy sighed. "Di, would you rather have others do this? We've gone through two. Why not go through three?"

"What do you mean?" I said.

Aquaman, Diana, and Percy shared a look. "Something," they said in complete unison.

I hated it when they do that. Often Batman, J'onn, Percy, Diana, and Arthur would exchange looks, leaving the rest of us in the dark.

"Tern..." said Batman. "Maybe it's time."

Tern sighed. "Fine. But I'm not doing the storytelling!"

"You won't have to," said Aquaman. "Your father wrote a whole bunch of books on your adventures. I have them in Atlantis."

"We could also use an IM," said Batman

"An IM? An instant message?" asked Green Lantern.

Diana snorted. "No, an Iris message," she said. "Tern, create a rainbow."

She flipped a coin into the rainbow. "Oh iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering. Show me Percy's life from her first quest to the end of the giant war."

We watched as the rainbow showed us pictures. We went through her first quest, second quest, and basically all her quests. We watched as she fought Kronos and Gaea in the second titan and second giant wars. I understood her better now.

When she returned, I apologized to her. From that time on, the league was better united.


	9. Protecting

Batman/Bruce Wayne

I patrolled the streets of Gotham. Today, things were quiet. Strange, eerie, and quiet. Like the calm before the storm. The air around me was too thick, the silence, again, too heavy. It was as if the entire city was holding its breath for something big to happen, something... bad. On the rooftop, for the first time in a long time, I felt exposed. Like everyone, anyone, in the city, could see me. And harm me.

Usually, something would happen. Maybe it was some thugs or a thief, or something bigger like the Joker, but...

but today, there was nothing.

It was too quiet.

My fist clenched, then unclenched. Then I clenched them again. This was suspicious. I had to be ready, on high alert. I had to-

footsteps, fast approaching, made me turn around. They echoed strangely in the silent city. I had barely time to think before a fist met my jaw and everything faded into black.

Percy/Tern

Bruce still hasn't returned from his patrol last night. I've scanned everywhere using the vapor, and his figure isn't anywhere. At least, I've scanned everywhere except for a small area in California where there is, strangely... no vapor. No vapor at all, despite the fact that the wind was blowing fog toward it.

Even more unsettling, that place... that place is the mountain where Atlas holds up the sky would be. Though I can't confirm it.

If Bruce is being held there, then that would mean that Atlas or Tartarus know about my feelings for him.

The thought made something stir inside me. Something... furious, protective... determined, even. Something I hadn't felt until the death of the rest of the seven. It fought to be let out burning with rage and defiance and loyalty. _Stay down,_ I told it. S _tay down. Until the time is right._ I felt it settle, become hardened, ready but dormant. _Okay,_ it seemed to say. _Okay._

I let myself calm. I IMed Wonder Woman.

Diana glanced at me. "Percy?"

"Bats hasn't come back yet. He's not anywhere, but I think he's at Atlas's mountain. I'm going after him."

"Wait! Tern-"

I swiped through the message. The small stirring thing beckoned at me, and I terned into a tern and flew off. The winds helped my journey, fueled by anger and fear and that small thing that stirred no matter what.

Bruce/Batman

 _A few more minutes,_ I thought. A few more minutes until I would let go, stop holding up the sky.

In front of me, Atlas chuckled, seeing a bead of sweat roll down my face and drip on the ground underneath me. "Puny mortal. I must admit, I'm impressed you held it for so long, but you'll give out soon."

I gritted my teeth and hissed angrily, like a savage cat longing to lash out at its enemy but restrained by human hands.

"I know you can't hold it any longer..." taunted Atlas.

Deep inside me, something accepted that, but pulled at the tether, the tether that connected me to the others.

Percy/Tern

 _Stay down... Stay down_

During the flight whatever was stirring inside me was stirring even more. It pushed at my borders, trying to get out. _Please... Please,_

it murmured, asking to be let out. _Please._

 _Until we need to,_ I replied.

At last I saw Atlas. He stood in front of Bats. The stirring grew until it was burning. _Come on!_

I changed into human form, unsheathing Riptide and diving at Atlas with a angry battle cry.

Atlas, seeming to have expected an attacked, turned around, sword unsheathed, deflecting my sword and hitting me out of the air. I rolled to disperse the impact as I landed and charged again. Moving as quickly as I could, I herded Atlas toward Bruce. The clangs of metal against metal rang out against the high damp air on the mountain. Sparks flitted from the blades, blinking out in the mountain air. I looked around, and seeing Bruce sag where he held the sky, I summoned all the strength I had and kicked Atlas into Bruce, sending him to his rightful place under the sky. Bruce collapsed on the ground. I was about to rush to him when I heard somebody behind me. I turned.

Tartarus chuckled. "Good job, Persephone. But I'm afraid that was only the beginning." In front of him was a army.

I groaned. Of _course_ there would be a trap. As I scanned their ranks, seeing several titans and at least a hundred thousand monsters, I knew I would not survive.

I glanced back at Bruce. He lay on the ground, limp, but the movement of his chest told me that he was alive.

He was worth fighting for.

I would not fail this time.

I would not back down.

The stirring grew intense, like a flame defiantly trying not to be put out.

With a wild battle cry, all that stirring and burning erupted out of me. It was just like at the battle against Gaia, except all elements were their, not just those Poseidon-related. Fire, lightning, water, all combined, hurling at the army. I synchronized my movements with my power: a punch was followed by a blast of flame, the swing of a sword followed by a wave of water. I became a weapon, powerful, sharp, strong, melded together by pain and fear and loyalty. All my instincts, my reflexes, my experience, my powers, all my abilities, combined. They made my fighting seem like a dance. I felt my body move instinctively, adrenaline pumping through me, and I relished it. I felt happy to be able to move like this, so fluidly and deadly. It was a fight with both fear and acceptance and joy. This would probably be my last fight, but I would savor it and remember it.

A single swing of my sword, which was lit on fire, decapitated a hydra. Flipping over its slowly dissolving body, I brought my sword down on a cyclops's eye, then ducked under a dracaena's blade and landed a blow on it's abdomen. I leapt to dodge an arrow, flipped over a spear, then slashed through a few empousa. And this continued for about an hour.

Soon all the regular monsters were killed, and the Titans came charging at me. Perses was first, sweeping his spear at my legs in an attempt to unbalance me. I jumped onto his spear, scrambled up his arm, and plunged my sword into his neck. I jumped off him as he fell to face Coeus, the Titan of Intelligence, who managed to land a swipe of his sword on me. I grit my teeth and sliced down on his leg, causing him to buckle. I quickly finished him off and came face to face with Tartarus. He punched me, and I flew back a few feet. I got up again and charged.

Tartarus laughed. "Puny Demigod. You think you can defeat me?" he said. "You will join your friends Bob and Damesan in my armor."

Just hearing their names sent fire through my veins. I attacked with renewed vigor. Night was falling, and above me Zoe's constellation glowed brightly as if in encouragement.

Tartarus grinned. At night, he had the advantage. He was stronger, more powerful. Darkness surged around me. I relieved my worse memories.

Mom and Paul lying dead in the apartment. Controlling Poison. Going through Tartarus with Annabeth.

I went through all and felt Tartarus's power increase.

But then I remembered the happy memories. Finding and making friends with Bruce. Joining the League. Having fun with Annabeth and the Seven.

 _Bruce is still alive,_ the stirring seemed to say.

And so I lashed out, one last time.

A sweep of a sword and a wave of flame surprised Tartarus. That was followed by a torrent of elements: lighting and fire and ice, all combined and hurled at Tartarus. The blast hit him in the chest, and I swung my sword, cutting a deep would in is abdomen. From it dark blood spurted out.

I followed it with several slashes to the arms and legs.

Tartarus became apparently weaker. I continued to slash at him, weakening him further. Tartarus got down on his knees. "You will not defeat me today, demigod. You are finished. I will rise again and return!" he sneer and disappeared into the darkness, presumably going back to Tartarus to nurse his wounds.

I collapsed there on the ground. As I was slaughtering the monsters, about one thousandth of them managed to land a blow on me. That may not seem like much, until you remember that Tartarus's army had more than a hundred thousand monsters, not counting the titans. Then there was that blow from Coeus, some from Atlas, and many other wounds from Tartarus...

Add the exhaustion from using my powers.

I would not make it.

But Bruce would.

And so it was worth it.

As I looked up at the stars, I saw Zoe's constellation glow even more brightly.

 _Thou can let go now_

 _Zoe?_

 _Tartarus will not rise for at least a few years. When he does, they will be ready._

I could see Zoe in front of me now. "Thy friends will be safe."

"Tern!" there was a voice somewhere besides me. I saw Bruce over me. "Tern..."

"Bruce," I said, my voice barely above a whisper. "Tartarus will not rise for a few years. Tell camp to train. Tell the league to train. I'm sorry. Tell Dick."

I closed my eyes.

Bruce/Batman

A pang of grief rushed through me. I shouldn't have been captured. I was _Batman,_ not just an old fellow with a bat costume.

"Dick," I said through the comm. My voice struggled not to break.

"What? Where's Percy?" he said with alarm.

"Percy... she's gone." My voice cracked. I turned off the comm.

"Batman," someone said behind me.

The rest of the league stood behind me.

"What happened?" inquired Superman. His face darkened in anger and grief. "How is Tern..." he didn't finish his sentence.

"Just... use an Iris message," I said, turning away, feeling numb. I looked at Percy, then at the sky. Up there, near The Fallen and The Huntress, a new star glimmered, sea green and slightly brighter that the stars surrounding it.

Behind me, Orin and Diana made an Iris message and watched what happened. I just stared up at that star. The longer I stared at it the brighter it seemed.

The rest of the league had finished watching the Iris message. They followed my gaze. We stood there in silence.

 **AN:**

 **She isn't gone forever.**

 **This isn't complete**

 **Sorry for delays**


End file.
